Networking architectures are growing increasingly complex in communications environments. In addition, the increase of clients or end users wishing to communicate in a network environment have caused many networking architectures and systems to respond by adding elements to accommodate the increase in network traffic. Communication tunnels may be used in order to establish or to gain access to a network, whereby an end user or a client may initiate the corresponding tunneling protocol by invoking a central location or a single network node. Such central locations may be obligated to execute an excessive number of tasks that overburden or overtax the central location.
In addition, the unreasonable delegation of a disproportionate number of duties may decrease throughput, thereby inhibiting the flow of network traffic because of the robust communications propagating through the network. These strains on the central location not only operate to slow network traffic, but such reliance on a single central node in a network may create severe problems in situations where the central node fails or is otherwise unable to perform all of its assigned duties. In egregious cases, network communications associated with the central location may be lost and unrecoverable when the central location is overwhelmed with data.